


Untitled

by discordcryptid



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discordcryptid/pseuds/discordcryptid
Summary: A short drabble about my agent and his unresolved feelings for Vector Hyllus.





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Written by myself, for myself.
> 
> Give us the bug man romance for male agents, Bioware. Aden's been pining for him since Alderaan.

"Agent, you're doing it again," A feminine voice came from behind him, followed by a smack to the back of his shoulder, and Aden, absorbed in what he was doing jumped a little, nearly knocking over his drink in his surprise. Kaliyo Djannis was not exactly a master of stealth, and the agent normally kept an ear out for her approaches, but in this case-- he'd been quite preoccupied and anything less than a stampeding herd of Gundarks would probably have passed him by.

"Doing what, Kaliyo?" He asked, as there was nothing he could say or do to simply dismiss her. He'd still be coy, of course.

"Staring at the bug boy," The Rattataki said, rolling her eyes, "Every time he walks into a room, your brain just ejects itself from your skull. It'd be cute, if it wasn't so pathetic."

"I wasn't staring," The Chiss said, rolling his own eyes at his companion, "I was just..."

_Lost in thought_, he'd meant to say. But then Vector did that cute little thing again, slight tilt of the head and his brow creasing in concentration. If there was anything that could make him lose his train of thought, it was that.

"Right. Normally I'd be amused by your delusions, but honestly it's getting old. Since when were you the shy type? In all the time I've known you, you've been the village speeder. Actually, scratch that- I think village speeders have standards. You know, must be this tall to ride, maybe fork over some credits before hopping on. You've got none of that."

"Funny," The agent said, picking his drink up and taking a sip, gaze drifting back over to where Vector sat reading, just out of earshot of their quiet discussion. At peace, safe, as beautiful as ever. Doing that cute thing, still. Perhaps he was, in fact, staring, mooning over him. But he'd never give Kaliyo the satisfaction of telling her she was right. He had been infatuated, since meeting him on Alderaan. There was something about Vector that made the world seem kinder. And he made Aden want to be kinder too, despite the chaos and cruelty of the Sith Empire. Being kind was an open invitation for trouble, but for Vector? Aden didn't think there was any burden he wouldn't shoulder. No measures he wouldn't take, to feel like he deserved having him in his life.

All he wanted was to see him smile.

Kaliyo shifted to stand with her back to the bar, leaning against it, her eyes on the Joiner as well, her expression thoughtful, "I honestly don't see what you're seeing."

"That's not exactly new. The finer details in life aren't your strong suit."

"Funny," She replied, echoing Aden's earlier response, "Seriously though. You've been different, since he came along. Back on Hutta, you weren't like this. Hell, even after Hutta. You've always left a whole lot of death behind and you didn't give even half a shit who you hurt. Ever since he came along, though..."

"If you're bored, you could just leave," Aden suggested, no real bite behind it. He knew, of course, that she'd never leave so long as it was smooth sailing and interesting missions. Kaliyo, mischief maker and fair-weather friend, but she was nothing if not stubborn in the strangest of places. Once upon a time, he'd found that amusing. Not so often, any more. But that might because she did have a point- he'd changed. Most would say for the better. Jury was still out on Kaliyo.

"Nah, I'm sticking around until I see how this plays out. If you keep pining, maybe I'll stick around forever." 

"Stars no," Aden huffed, a touch of laughter to his voice, "Maybe I'll go over there and just confess to him now and be rid of you." 

"Eh, there'd still be more to watch," Kaliyo said with a casual shrug, plucking Aden's drink from his hand, and downing what was left of it when the agent let out a _'hey!'_ in protest, "Let's test it out, shall we?" 

"Kaliyo, no-!" 

"Too late," She snorted, before calling out, "Hey, bug! Blue here wants a word!"

"Go fuck yourself," Aden hissed under his breath, as Kaliyo put the glass back down and headed off with a laugh and a wave.

He schooled his expression into a professional one as Vector set his reading aside to join him at the bar, "Anything we can help you with, agent?"

"No-" Aden began, clearing his throat awkwardly when the other man did that thing again, and he averted his eyes, losing faith in his own ability to keep his feelings under wraps if he kept looking, "I mean- yes. I just... Wanted to talk, is all."

"We're always happy to chat. What is it you wish to discuss?"

_My feelings for you. Asking you if you know, if that head tilt, if that look, is intentional. I want to know if you know that it's your name I cry out when I get myself off. I want to know if you feel the same for me, or if all you see is some pathetic alien wretch who can't get his act straight._

He said none of that, of course, instead reaching for a bottle of whiskey, and pouring himself another drink, "I was wondering what you were reading. Looked like it was interesting."


End file.
